Labios compartidos
by Antotis
Summary: Sora esta en líos amorosos… pues teniendo novio, se ve con otra persona a la que ama… Yamato, ya no soporta sucumbir a los deseos de una mujer compartida.


¡¡HOLA!! Este es mi segundo sonfics, aquí en FF, y espero a ver mejorado algo en comparación del primero. Les agradezco a las personas que me dejaron Reviews en mi anterior historia…

De nuevo los protagonistas son mi pareja favorita…… ¡¡siii!! Un Sorato… no es mi culpa que mi mente vivan en función de Yamato… y como buena persona que soy… solo quiere que tenga la mejor pareja y quien más que Sora…

Antes de comenzar quiero decir los personajes de Digimon y la canción no me perteneces para nada… solo los manejos a mi antojo, sin que nadie me diga nada…jajajaja… bueno ahora los utilizo para esta historia… espero que les agrade… y me dejen comentarios… (Si es que leen esta nota jajajajaja)…

**

* * *

**

**LABIOS COMPARTIDOS**

Los tuenes rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana, era obvio que había amanecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? De una cosa si estaba seguro, era poco pues sus parpados se negaban a desplegar. Poco a poco comenzó a ganar la batalla contra el sueño, y con mirada aun somnolienta, lo primero que vio fueron unos lindos y sedosos cabellos rojizos. Despacio aspiro el delicioso olor a durazno.

Aun no lo podía creer… cuantas veces se lo había jurado… muchas, el problema es que el no tenía voluntad cuando la tenía cerca, la mirada de ella lo envolvía en un hechizo, del que no podía despertar, bueno solo hasta que ella rompía el momento mágico, con una se sus huías…

**Amor mió**

**Si estoy de bajo del vaivén de tus piernas**

**Si estoy hundió en un vaivén de caderas**

**Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo.**

Siempre que estaba con ella, así no lo abrazara, así no lo besara, con tal de que lo mirara era lo importante, esa mirada que lo llevaba a una felicidad completa. Claro que no le importaba, que ella llegara como la noche anterior a pedirle un poco de "relax", como esa linda mujer lo llamada. Si con una mirada se sentía feliz, como seria al tener la en brazo que le proporcionara besos y ser el dueño de ese cuerpo de muñeca. Era la gloria para él, su cielo, el edén., o el nirvana… como lo quisieran llamar, pero lo era todo.

-"¿hace cuanto despertaste?"- le preguntaron, sacándolo de eso pensamientos tan agradables, y quien mas que la dueña, de esos pensamientos.

-"no hace mucho princesa"- le respondió con una gran sonrisa y después la beso –"¿quieres que prepare el desayuno?"- continuo.

-"no… lo que pasa… es que…- ella dudo, por que era tan difícil hablar de eso, cuando los dos sabían a que se enfrentaban –"él quedo de…"-

-"no lo digas, ya se… es lo mismo de siempre"- se levanto bruscamente de la cama. Ahí era donde se rompía el hechizo.

La rojiza se levanto, cubriéndose con una sabana de seda fina color azul oscuro. Se acerco al rubio.

-"por favor no comiences"-dijo aun mas cerca del hombre y en su voz se notaba amargura.

-"¡que no comience¡Por dios Sora!"- se exalto el chico, por la actitud de la pelirroja.

Ella lo abrazo desde atrás y poso su cabeza en el hombro derecho del sujeto. –"no quiero pelear contigo"- le susurro en el oído –"sabes muy bien que me tengo que ir, si él se da cuenta de que no estoy en mi departamento comenzara a preguntar, y ahora no estoy en capacidad de responder… ni que se entere de lo nuestro"-

-"¿Por qué no?"- preguntó el rubio mas calmado, pero aun sentía como se le hervía la sangre, cuando ella hablaba de él.

-"por favor Yamato… no te hagas el bobo… tu lo sabes muy bien"- dijo cínica. Ella siempre era así, jugaba con él como se le antojaba… y él que hacia resignarse… ya que la ama. Aunque le doliera en el alma.

Sora lo dejo de abrazar para darse una fugas ducha y vestirse, cuando salio, encontró a Yamato sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico y bebiendo una taza de café.

Se acerco al joven, y lo beso en la mejilla –"bueno adiós"- dijo en tono divertido.

Ella iba hacia la puerta cuando sintió que la tomaron de la muñeca, haciendo girar –"¿Cuándo vuelve?"- pregunto sin levanta la vista del periódico.

-"no lo se"- pronuncio secamente… de nuevo por que siempre tenía que llegar a esas preguntas, es que no se daba cuenta que no le gustaban.

-"como siempre"- su sarcasmo era notable –"pero también se que volverás"- aun no la miraba.

-"como yo se que me recibirás"- batalla ganada para ella. Solo en el tono en que lo dijo. Disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir –"o… no se"- se puso un dedo en la barbilla adquiriendo una pose de pensadora –"aun no me decido…"-

Yamato al verla como se burlaba de él enfrente suyo –"tu novio te espera"- ella sonrió definitivamente era otra batalla mas para ella. Ahora que lo pensaba el rubio ¿Cuándo había ganado?... nunca se contesto… sonrío aun mas, y salio.

**Amor fugado**

**Me tomas me dejas me exprimes**

**Y me tiras a un lado.**

Cuando ella salio, arrojo el periódico con fuerza, y con sus manos toma su cabeza y la bajo mirando al piso. –"que patético soy"- sonrió débilmente –"teniendo a miles de mujeres a mis pies, y me vengo a fijar en la única que no lo hace"- susurro para él mismo. Hundió sus dedos en los cabellos rubio –"mejor me voy"-

Una semana desde la última visita de su "amante". Todas las noches esperaba a que ella llegara… pero a la vez no la quería ver. Sabía que caería a su merced, haciendo todo lo que ella quisiera. Pero es que con esa mirada de rubí… quien no.

Entre bares y mujeres se había pasado la semana, para tratarla de olvidar… pero era inútil, siempre lo intentaba, era estúpido seguía insistiendo el algo que no va a pasar. Olvidarla era una utopía.

No era raro que Sora no se asomase por ahí en días. Incluso a veces se demoraba semana o meses. Escucho la cerradura, negó con la cabeza era muy pronto para que volviera. Su mente le estaba jugando mal, de parte de quien estaba de ella o de él. Pero el problema era que solo existía una persona que aparte de él tenia llaves del penthouse.

**Te vas a otro cielo**

**Y regresas como los colibrís**

**Me tienes como un **

**Perro a tus pies.**

-"te demoraste menos esta vez"- dijo sonriendo sexy, con algo de ironía. Ella le fascinaba verlo así…

-"esta vez no pude aguantarme tanto"- dijo con sonrisa afligida

-"¿muchas tenciones?"- preguntó el ojoiazul, sabiendo la respuesta de ella. Siempre era la misma.

-"demasiadas"- sonrió picaramente, acercándose –"pero se como relajarme"-

-"eres un maldito vicio"- dijo en forma de maldición.

-"tu también lo eres para mi ¿lo sabias?"- le respondió abrazándolo.

-"¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?"- el rubio la sujeto posesivamente.

-"ya te dije que no puedo"- trato de zafarse, pues conocía perfectamente adonde llegaría la platica, y no quería discutir. Precisamente ella estaba ahí para olvidarse del mundo y con ello los problemas

-"déjalo tu no lo amas"- sus ojos del color zafiro brillaron como nunca. Esa pregunta para el rubio era de vida o muerte.

-"sabes que Taichi no lo soportaría… haría lo imposible para arruinarnos la vida"- esa era la razón, no quería que por culpa de ella, Yamato sufriera, sabia que la música era parte de su cuerpo.

-"no me importa que dañe mi carrera, con tal de tenerte a ti… me basta"- aun la mantenía abrazada, tenía miedo de que se fuera.

Ella lo beso apasionadamente, para callar el tema, pero también lo hacia por que lo necesitaba, no aguantaba mas tenerlo cerca que sintiera su respiración, sin probar esos labios. Con desesperación desabotono la camisa del chico.

El rubio la despojo de sus ropas y la llevo sin despegar sus labio, besarla era como el aire para su supervivencia.

**Otra vez mi boca insensata**

**Vuelve a caer en tu piel**

**Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca**

**Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies.**

Como siempre tuvieron una gran velada, el chico la amaba… esa era la pura verdad, y aunque Sora era de otra persona, estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella. Las palabras Te amo nunca había salido de la de la boca de la pelirroja, pero no era necesario él sabia lo que ella sentía.

Al amanecer no fue cosa extraña que la chica desapareciera, pues era lo más común. Yamato de nuevo se juro que no la volvería a ver, además no debía pensar en ella. Tenía un importante concierto, la había invitado –como siempre-, pero ella ya tenía una maldita excusa para evitar ese encuentro.

El espectáculo fue genial, nada había salido mal, todo estaba perfecto, el vocalista parecía busca a alguien con la mira, las jóvenes se derretían cuando él casualmente posaba la mirada en ellas, aunque fuera por unos cuantos segundos. Al parecer por fin había encontrado el "tesoro" dos hermosos rubís… los mas bellos que hubiera visto, nada se le asemejaba con aquellas joyas, y el complemento era increíble, pues la dueña estaba preciosa. Sonrió notoriamente, hasta que vio algo totalmente molesto.

Él la tenía abrazada de forma dominante… y sonriendo directo al escenario, como si supiera lo que pasaba ente el cantante y la chica que tenía abrazaba. La miraba que le lanzaba era una clara advertencia "no te acerque a mi chica", era mas claro que las palabras.

-"bueno la siguiente canción será la última, es una letra nueva, la escribí hace poco, y es dedicada a una persona, que amo con todo el corazón"- le dio unas indicaciones a sus músicos –"esto es para ti Cielo"-

Durante todo el tiempo que Yamato hablo no dejo de mirara a la pareja "feliz" como le hubiera gusta ser mas directo y decirle al estúpido ese… todo lo que su novia y él se amaban… pero primero estaba Sora. Canto con tal sentimiento que el público sintió el dolor que sentía el vocalista… las chicas odiaba a la musa de esa canción.

**Labios compartidos**

**Labios divididos, mi amor**

**Yo no puedo**

**Compartir tus labios.**

Se fijo como la pareja de la persona que amaba le endulzaba el oído, y ella sonreía. ¿Qué cursilerías le diría? Tenía unas inmensas ganas de bajar del escenario, cogerlo a golpes y huir junto a Sora aun lugar recóndito… así nadie los podría perturbar… la amaba mas de lo que imaginaba.

Esos celos lo estaban consumiendo, sentía una presión horrible, la sangre le hervía… pero… ¿que podía hacer?... ¡nada!... ¡¡absolutamente nada!! Y eso era lo que mas lo hacia odiar… a todo el mundo… pero mas se odiaba a si mismo. Él la acepto así, y así tendrá que tenerla… era compartida, o no tener nada de ella, ahí si moriría, por mas que lo negara.

**Que comparto el engaño y**

**Comparto mis días y el dolor**

**Ya no puedo compartir tus labios**

**Oh amor oh amor compartido.**

De nuevo ella estaba ahí insinuándose con tal descaro, que le daba ganas de matarla, pero no podía resistirse a ese tambaleó de caderas, a esos labios como fresas. Le encantaba… era como lo llamaban sus amigos… si "masoquista" eso no le importaba con tal de tenerla cerca, en su cama, poder perderse en esa mirada… hacerla suya… sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella tenía un novio

**Amor mutante**

**Amigos con derecho y**

**Sin derecho de tenerte**

**Siempre.**

-"se me había olvidado felicitarte por el concierto… estuviste exquisito… fue una lastima que no pude darte las felicitaciones especiales después de que acabara, en tu camerino"- lo miro desde el marco de la cocina, su voz era burla…

Ella sabia que Yamato estaba súper celoso, ese fin de semana su novio se había ido por una semana aun viaje de negocios… y pues no quería pasarla sola… su novio siempre la llevaba a esos negocios… pero esta vez fue muy astuta… quería estar con Yamato como seria vivir con él… tantas dudas y cosas por experimentar se le acumularon. Así que saciaría sus ansias. Además estas podían ser la última vez que se vieran.

-"ya veo"- el rubio no quería hablar del temas.

-"lo siento"- se arrepintió. Era tan obvio que la última canción era para ella. Esto que tenía los dos ya no era un juego, como al principio, cuando se mezclan sentimiento las cosas era muy difícil.

-"ya no importa, mas bien sentémonos a desayunar"- era mas una orden, ella la acato, pues lo que hablarían ahora era muy duro.

-"Yamato"- lo llamo, ya que estaba tan concentrado comiendo, que hasta habría olvidado la presencia de la pelirroja –"tu sabes que me agrada estar contigo…"-

-"¿pero?"- el ojiazul no la miraba. La chica como odiaba eso… esa indiferencia nunca le agradaría.

-"esto esta mal"- comento algo cohibida.

-"lo se…."- carraspeo las palabras. No quería admitirlo, auque su corazón le dijera otra cosa. Esta vez actuaría con cabeza fría.

-"los tres somos figuras públicas, Taichi como un relacionista, tu como un famoso cantante, y yo como una diseñadora"- continuo explicando. Por que le costaba tanto decirlo. Acaso… ¿Yamato ya era alguien importante para ella?

-"¿a que quieres llegar?"- por primera vez la había mirado durante la platica, mas sin embargo esta mirada estaba cargada de frialdad. Nunca la miro así… lo peor era que le infundía miedo.

-"es… solo… que"- muy pocas veces la intimidaban hasta tal punto de que la voz le temblara –"no se si sea… conveniente… seguir… tu y yo… bueno con e…esto"- la mirada era mas fría, un escalofrió le paso por la espina dorsal.

**Y siempre tengo que **

**Esperar paciente el**

**Pedazo que me toca de ti.**

-"¿estas bromeando verdad?"- Yamato espero que Sora sonriera y soltara una carcajada, como habitualmente lo hacia después de esa clase de bromas. Al contrario de lo esperado, la pelirroja se puso mas seria. –"¡vamos Sora contéstame!"- le grito tomándola de los hombros con fuerza, y así la agito violentamente.

-"Yamato me haces daño"- esos ojos de rubí se mantenían cerrados. El rubio nunca había perdido el control de esa forma, siempre le gritaba la trataba mal. Eso era lo máximo que se arriesgaba hacerle.

-"Sora por Dios ¡TE AMO! Y siempre he esperado por ti. He esperado el día de que dejes a ese novio tuyo, al cual no amas, tu lo aborreces, estas con él por compromiso, por que no lo amas… ¡¡o mírame ala cara y dime que lo amas!!"- aun la tenia sujeta por lo hombros, lastimándola –"tanto tiempo esperando para que podamos estar juntos… ¡5 años como amantes!… y es demasiado tarde para que me salgas con esto… no debiste haber aparecido en mi vida… nunca… no debiste seguir con esto, cuando te diste cuenta de que yo me ilusiones contigo… pero… pero en cambio tu…"-

-"yo te amo"- pronuncio interrumpiéndolo –" se que no valgo la penas, que soy una porquería… pero es que a Taichi le debo tanto… como impulsar mi carrera en el exterior… solo por mencionar"- aun mantenía la cabeza gacha.

El rubio se sorprendió tanto al escuchara las palabras que siempre quiso oír. Tan sencillas pero a las ves con una gran poder, era mágico escucharlas de su propia boca, un simple te amo por parte de Sora ya era decir mucho. El sabía lo que la pelirroja sentía, ahora ella lo había expresado y se sentía de maravilla. Pero… si, siempre existe el famoso pero "nada es perfecto" pensó el cantante… ella lo estaba dejando.

No negaba que ella tenia razón al decir que Yagami era el responsable del existo de la pelirroja. Sora ya a sus 28 años era una de las mejores diseñadoras del mundo, era reconocía en la industria de Europa, eso ya es decir mucho en un campo tan competitivo como en la moda. Taichi Yagami era un relacionista público, y como tal conocía muchos contactos, personajes famosos, por medio de Taichi, él y Sora se habían hecho más que simples amigos. La relación que sostenía el castaño y la ojos rubí, ya llevaba 8 años, bastante larga según los medios. Para la farándula Taichi y Sora eran la pareja ideal y de moda. Jóvenes con éxito rotundo, adinerados, apuestos los dos, con gran calidad humana, nada excéntricos. Ideal a lo ojos de todos, por el contrario eso era solo apariencias, ya que la relación no era bastante sólida y el castaño lo sabia, pues muchas veces le propuso a Sora matrimonio, ella olímpicamente las evadía con excusas tales como:

Somos muy jóvenes.

En este momento estoy en mi nuevo proyecto.

Tengo que salir de viaje en algunos meses.

No es el mejor momento.

Entre otras cosas, casi increíbles, mas sin embargo Yagami se estaba aburriendo de tanta excusa tonta.

-"Sora tu no lo amas"- era lo único que su cerebro procesaba, después de esas reflexiones.

-"lo se"- y se soltó del agarre del rubio, y lo abrazo. Yamato no esperaba esa acción, así que él le correspondió –"pero Taichi de nuevo me volvió a pedir matrimonio"- ella no quería ver la reacción de la persona que era dueño de ella.

No sabia el por que pero algo así se estaba imaginando –"invéntate otra cosas para negarte"- dijo con simpleza, como si algo normal se tratara.

-"esta ves no puedo"- él la abrazo posesivamente, no pretendía perderla ahora, que ella le había asegurado que si lo amaba.

-"¿…p…por… que?"- dudo, la verdad es que no quería saber la respuesta, puesto que será algo muy malo.

-"ya le dije que… s...si"- susurro, temía la reacción de Yamato.

El ojiazul la soltó debilitándose, la chica sintió el temblor que se apodero de Yamato, no se atrevió a verlo a los ojos, sabía lo duro que era, eso era la despedía de una gran aventura, de un gran amor, y aunque no se notara ella también se estaba haciendo boronas por dentro.

-"se que yo prometí dejarlo… pero esta vez Taichi planeo las cosas muy bien, y no acepto una excusa, pues ya le tenia una solución a todas…"- sus rubís se cristalizaron –"¡perdóname Yamato!", te juro que esto no estaba dentro de mis planes"- sus ojos dejaron escarpar algunas lagrimas.

Yamato aun no reaccionaba, su mente solo podía pensar en las palabras "Sora se va a casar". Ella lo beso sutilmente. Fue el beso de despedida, suaves, pero trasmitía tantos sentimientos, al sentir tan delicioso sabor el cantante le respondió con la misma suavidad, se embriago por ultima vez… sonaba horrible pero esta vez si era seguro que era la ultima vez. Aprovecho a lo máximo, pues guardaría ese sabor para el resto de su vida.

**Relámpagos de alcohol**

**Las voces solas lloran en el sol**

**He, mi boca en llamas torturada**

**Te desnudas ángel-hada, luego te vas.**

Tres eternos meses transcurrieron desde aquella despedía. Y si era cierto ella no volvió. Esta vez no tenía esperanza alguna.

"_ya es confirmado que la pareja dorada: el relacionista Taichi Yagami y la diseñadora Sora Takenouchi. Se van a casar, aun no le quieren informar nada a la prensas. Al parecer no hay fecha definida. Claro esta que la señorita Takenouchi ya luce el bello anillo de rubís"_

Se escuchaba comentar a una presentadora de la sección de farándula, el televisor se encontraba prendido, aunque al parecer nadie lo observaba las bonitas imágenes de una pareja. El viento balanceaba las cortinas de la habitación, en ese instante un joven, recargando sus brazos sobre el barandal del balcón, miraba el cielo estrellado se veía tan hermoso así despejado, la brisa no le molestaba, pues eso hacia la noche mas especial.

Es una mano tenia un cigarro y en la otra una copa de vino tinto, últimamente pareciera que esos fueran sus amigos. Él mismo se torturaba, hundiéndose en esa habitación. No había salido en semanas, al principio salía por ahí, se acostaba con la primera que se le atravesara, pero aun así siempre pensaba en aquellos ojos como el fuego, en muchas ocasiones cuando estaba con alguna mujer imaginaba a Sora bajo él, y la llamaba por ese nombre, a las chicas no les importaba mucho con tal de estar con el gran Yamato Ishida. Lo peor es que comprendió que eso eran simple ilusiones y ninguna de esas mujeres era Sora. Es que ni siquiera le llegaban a los talones.

-"Yamato eres un estúpido"- sonrío irónicamente –"mira lo que te hizo esa Bruja"- miro el cielo, con cierto destello en sus ojos –"una bruja con ojos de rubí, la cual te ha hechizado"- se giro para entra en su habitación. Muchas veces en su desesperación él la llamaba, no le hablaba, solo quería escuchar su voz, una dulce melodía para el chico. Sora sabia a la perfección que se trataba del rubio, no le molestaba, pero le dolía mucho, ella simplemente le decía…

Yamato no te lastimes más.

Yo también te amo… pero entiéndelo, no podemos estar juntos.

No me busques más.

Taichi esta conmigo en este momento.

Esta última frase lo mataba, y lo atormentaba todas las noches, él solo pensaba en estar con ella, que pudieran hablar… que no lo dejara del todo… pero cuando ella pronunciaba el nombre Taichi, le colgaba, y su mundo se convertía en añicos. Apago el televisor, no quería seguir escuchando las maravillas de la "pareja perfecta". –"si ellos supieran"- y rió como en días no lo había hecho.

-"hermano creo que esta mal"- decía un chico rubio y de ojos azules.

-"¿tu crees?"- el sarcasmos era notable.

-"¿no me digas que es por esas chica?"- pregunto dudoso, pues sabia que su hermano no le gustaba mucho el tema.

-"y que si fuera así"- su tono se elevo, asustando un poco al menor.

-"Yamato creo que es hora de que la olvides, no vale la pena"- el mayor le mando una mirada de matar –"bueno para ti si vale"- corrigió –"pero ella te dejo… y tu también la tienes que dejar, para que tu puedas vivir tu vida… rompe esa cadena que creaste, y libérate"-

T.K tenía razón, ella se fue dejándolo solo y no le importo, así que él también tenía que hacer su vida sin ella, no debía ser sufrir mas. Desde ese momento se prometía no volver a pesar en ella, ni valía la pena estar muerto en vida, por alguien que no le importo dejarlo en un precipicio.

-"tienes razón"- tomo su chaqueta y abrazo a su hermano por los hombros –"vamos Takeru desde este momento me dedicare a mi vida"-

La noche había sido espectacular, mucho números telefónicos nuevos, para su agenda, no sabía que hubieran tantas mujeres hermosas… ese era el efecto de cierta pelirroja hacia sobre él, que por cierto no recordó en toda la velada. Cuando llego a su departamento sintió un olor embriagante, se dirigió a su habitación, que era por donde su olfato lo guiaba. ¿Quién estaría ahí a las 2 de la madrugada? Cuando entro las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas, era extraño pues recordaba a ver cerrado todo antes de salir. Definitivamente ahí había alguien ¿ladrones? Sus sentidos le decían que no… además que ladrón tendría un olor tan agradable… "A menos de que sea mujer" entro en pánico debía salir de ahí… pero su curiosidad fue mayor.

Cuando vio hacia el balcón, distinguió una silueta que conocía muy bien. Ella miraba hacia el cielo, ese era el lugar favorito de los dos. Estaba apoyada en el barandal con una copa de trago. Había adelgazado un poco, pero su figura seguía igual de hermosa a como la recordaba, su cabello rojizo estaba unos centímetros mas largos y brillaban mas con la luz de la luna. No se imaginaba que fuera tan detallista, pero que podía esperar si era la mujer que amaba.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- dijo tratando de sonar firme. Como era posible que después de durar tanto tiempo sin pesar en ella, aparecía como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Otra vez mi boca insensata**

**Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel.**

-"solo quería verte"- dijo aun manteniendo la vista en el cielo.

-"no debiste"- solo pudo decir ante tal contestación tan descarada.

Ella se giro para acercársele con una tierna sonrisa, a la cuala no se le podía negar. Ella lo beso suavemente, definitivamente cada uno era la droga del otro. Pero como todo vicio, es malo y prohibido de la cual cada vez era más adicto, lo incitaba a probar más. En movimientos lentos se desnudaron y llegaron a la cama donde ya habían tenido muchos encuentros. El corazón se le oprimió como era posible que esa mujer le hiciera eso le dolía, pero no podía evitar alejarse de ella.

Ya en la cama exploraron sus cuerpos, como si nunca hubieran estado juntos. Los besos estaban más llenos de necesidad que de la misma pasión que los consumía. Ella también lo necesitaba ¿Cuánto lo había extrañado?... bastante… necesitaba de los beso, de la caricias de las palabras del rubio, fue por eso que en una desenfrenada locura, llego ahí, al ver que no estaba se desilusiona, mas sin embargo ya que estaba ahí, lo esperaría. Y vaya que valió la espera.

-"Te amo"- susurro ella.

Él la beso en todo su cuerpo. Por que no podía dejar ese vicio… se maldecía por dentro por no detener las cosa… pero es que esto era tan delicioso… como lo dijo una vez… era todo para él. –"te extrañe"- dijo besándola.

**Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele**

**Vuelvo a caer**

**De tus pechos a tu par de pies.**

El amanecer de nuevo se colaba en la habitación, se giro en inhalo ese aroma que tanto amaba. Lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, ya que sabía que esto no duraría mucho, solo era que ella despertara y tuviera que huir como siempre.

Vio como ella lentamente abrió los ojos, dejando ver un destellos rojo, un color exótico, se reflejo en esa mirada, le sonrió. Ella acorto la distancia y lo beso.

-"buenos días Yamato"- sonrió y se encajo en el pecho del rubio.

-"buenos días mi cielo. ¿Cómo has dormido?"- le pregunto de forma cariñosa.

-"como los dioses… siempre lo hago cuando estoy entre tus brazos"- no lo miraba sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso.

-"… si yo también…"- dudo un poco en continuar, pero debía hacerlo –"… pero es una lastima que no dure mucho esta felicidad"-

Ella se levanto enojada, por que siempre tenía que ser así, por que no la dejaba tranquila un poco, es que él no sabía lo que ella sufría, por mas que quisiera tener un corazón de roca no podía y siempre le dolían esas palabras por parte del rubio –"si que tonta fui… me he dejado llevar"- trato de sonar traviesa

-"algo curioso en ti…"- su sorna no pudo ser disimulada. Se levanto cruzándose frente a ella. –"ahora te vas, como siempre… cobarde"- Susurro la ultima parte.

**Labios compartidos**

**Labios divididos, mi amor**

**Yo no puedo compartir**

**Tus labios.**

-"¿Por qué tienes que amargarme los buenos momentos?"- ella hablaba, mientras buscaba su ropa. La verdadera razón era que quería evitar esa mirada, últimamente eran demasiado dañinas.

-"por la misma razón, que tu has amargado los mismo"- respondió en tono frío –"así que di me tu… ¿Cuál es la razón?"- tenia una gran sonrisa en su boca.

No tenía poco argumentar una respuesta, ya que lo que dijo Yamato era verdad. Siempre era así, ella se iba después de utilizarlo como un juguete, y nunca olvidaba recordarle que ella era una mujer comprometida, y que él era de segunda mano. En su niñez, soñaba con un príncipe azul, y cuando llego lo rechazo. También soñaba con el amor verdadero, pero ahora ella era tan diferente, se odiaba por ser así. –"si lo se"- era lo único que podía responder, pues que mas tenía que decir.

-"JA… ahora es donde viene la parte donde te tienes que ir. Tienes una cita con tu novio… espera mas bien ¡¡¡tu prometido!!!" le miro el anillo, y después la volvió a mirar a los ojos, este era su momento se vengaría por todo… la miraba con una sonrisa maquiavélica –"será que tienen que revisar la lista de invitados… ¡oh no!... ya se tienen que decidir donde pasaran la Luna de Miel… sabes te recomiendo una isla pequeña… así como la de aquel fin de semana… pero contigo eres tan descarada que lo llevarías al mismo sitio, mismo hotel, incluso la misma habitación, y te acostarías con él en la ¡misma cama!..."- incluso a él mismo le estaban doliendo lo dicho –"por lo menos me invitaras a tu boda ¿verdad?..."-

-"no sigas… que de verdad me duele… es que no entiendes… no le amo… solo te amo a ti"- no pudo disimular sus sollozos –"pero a él le debo tanto"- sus ojos se cerraron para evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

**Que comparto el engaño**

**Y comparto mis días**

**Y el dolor, ya no**

**Puedo compartir tus labios.**

Un día faltaba para su boda, después de las palabras dichas por Yamato, aquella vez, no lo había vuelto a ver. Tenía miedo, en un día entraría a un engaño, y ya no tendría un pilar como lo era el rubio, él para ella lo era todo, se derretía, cada vez que la miraba por dentro aunque por fuera demostrara otra cosa.

Taichi solo era su impulso, y le tenía cariño y un enorme agradecimiento. Y Yamato… le hacia vibrar cada fibra de su cuerpo… el no era solo sexo y ya… lo amaba… quiso votar todo por la bordad, pero ya era demasiado tarde. -"Yamato"- susurro. Él era la persona ideal para ella, aunque sonora cursi Yamato hacia su mundo color de rosas, ella se convertía en una pequeña niña recibiendo su primera muñeca. Le amaba, como nunca imagino amar a alguien. Claro esta que ella le había hecho mucho daño, y nada se podía hacer para remediarlo. Aun recordaba las últimas palabras del dijo.

"nunca vuelvas, por que esta vez no estaré para ti"

Si muchas veces le dijo esto, pero la forma en que dijo esta palabras era mas frió de lo normal, y la expresión en el rostro le decía que esta vez si la olvidaría y según se había enterado, gracias al mundo del Jet-set, "_El cantante Yamato Ishida, se le a visto muy cariños con la modelo Mimi Tachikawa… por lo visto es la primera que ha logrado capturar al hombre mas codiciado por la mujeres… es la primera vez que el cantante se ve enamorado… será una linda pareja". _Tenía bastante celos… que esa modelo era la que lo había conquistado… si ella Sora era la primera mujer en la vida de Yamato… que por que culpaba a los demás, cuando ella misma tenía la culpa.

Que estúpido se sentía, ahora veía los momentos previos de la boda del año… protagonizada por la mujer que amaba….

-"mi amor no te preocupes, por que nuestra boda va hacer mejor que esta"- decía una voz melosa mientras señalaba la pantalla del televiso.

-"si claro"- dijo seco… eso no era lo que le importaba… incluso nunca se iba a casar… y menos con una persona como Mimi.

-"si por que la nuestra tendrá mil invitados, y la mayoría serán personas famosas, y ya que Sora es muy buena diseñando… y mas yo trabajando para ella, le pediré que me haga el vestido mas espectacular… ya veras que será muy Fashion… ¡¡ahh!!y la flores de color…"-

Ella seguía hablando de todo, pero como siempre la ignoraba, aun no comprendía la razón del por que se había metido con Mimi… había mujeres mas inteligente que ella haciendo fila para salir con él… pero por que ella… solo sabia una cosa, que estaba con ella para olvidar a Sora, sin embargo lo único que había logrado era recordarla mas… puesto que cada vez que el encontraba un defecto a la modelo, aseguraba lo perfecta que es Sora… y ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en ella.

**Que me parta un rayo**

**Que me entierre el olvido**

**Mi amor.**

Se odiaba a esa hora el día siguiente la pelirroja se casaría, y ahí todo estaba perdido, aun tenia la oportunidad de convencerla… -"pero que tonterías piensas"- no podía traicionarse a él mismo, no volvería caer. Esa noche no quiso que su novia se quedara. Moriría y sufriría esa noche solo… bebería todo lo que quisiera… uno, dos, tres tragos bebidos como agua, pero el dolor aun no se iba.

-"demonios"- arrojo el vaso, haciéndolo pedacitos… sirvió otra copa.

-"yo de ti no haría eso"- intervino una segunda voz -"resultaría mal… recuerda que los tragos causan estragos"- su tono suaves y sensual era conocido.

-"¿Qué?... te vienes a despedir de mi"- los tragos le estaban haciendo efecto... aparte del dolor. Le sostenía la mirada.

-"no"- contesto con cinismo.

-"¿entonces?"- soltó una carcajada –"no me digas que vienes a reaclamar tu regalo de bodas, en persona"- de nuevo rió.

-"no"- de nuevo dijo, su expresión era suave.

Ella por su parte se acerco al rubio, y lo tomo por la cara besándolo suavemente. Al principio el ojiazul le respondió… pero después cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la tomo tirándola al piso.

-"¡¡eres una zorra!!..."-le grito enojado –"esta a menos de 24 horas de casarte y te quieres acostar conmigo"-ella por lo contrario se hecho a reír…

"que cínica", pensó el rubio, la miro con odio y ella se levanto para encararle –"solo quería una buena despedida de soltera"- de nuevo se acerco, y lo beso, el debía detenerse, pero ahí se quedaba, por que la verdad quería besarla una y otra vez.

No pudo mas y le siguió ese juego absurdo que lo seducía con esa mirada que ya no podía evitar, lo tenía donde ella quería de nuevo lo humillaría, pero que mas podía hacer cunado tienes a la mujer que amas a tu merced… o algo así…

Ella acaricio el cuerpo de Yamato por debajo de la camisa. –"n…no lo… hagas"- su voz trepidaba… él la deseaba… pero ya nada podía hacer. Esta seria la ultima vez… ¿Cuántas veces habrá dicho lo mismo?...

-"perdóname"- le hablo ella entre besos… "se disculpa antes de que se valla" pensó irónico.

**Pero no puedo más**

**Compartir tus labios**

**Compartir tus besos**

**Labios compartidos.**

La melodía que los acompañaba era la misma que el rubio le había compuesto a ella. Los besos eran desesperados, pero no dejaban de ser románticos. Sabia que el cuerpo de ella no le pertenecía… en si nada de pelirroja le pertenecía… pero de algo estaba seguro por lo menos él seria el sufrimiento de ella… pues estaba seguro que ella lo amaba…haría que esta noche la recordara para siempre y que se arrepintiera de no quedarse con él.

Ella extrañaba estar en los brazos de ese hombre la sensación era indescriptible… no le gustaba comprara, pero Taichi por mas cariñoso y amable que fuera no llegaba a ser como Yamato. Alguna vez esa fue su estrategia, pensar que Taichi era Yamato y tratar de que fuera mejor que el cantante… pero no logro nada.

-"¿sabes que eres prohibida?"- le dijo mientras la acomodaba bajo él.

-"¿prohibida¿Por qué?"-lo beso en el cuello

-"porque"- sonrió esta sensación era absorbente –"mañana te casas, y tu esta demasiada relajada"-

Ella dejo la sesión de besos, y lo miro directo a los ojos –"es por que TE AMO, mas que a otra cosa"- respondió seria.

El amor y la pasión llego esa noche, ninguno de los dos la olvidaría… esto era lo mejor para los dos y lo disfrutarían sin pensara que les esperaba cuando despertaran… miles de sensaciones fueron residentes de sus cuerpos haciéndolas explotar una y otra vez…

**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida**

**Te amo aunque estés compartida**

**Tus labios tienen el control.**

Durmió placidamente… se levanto mirando hacia su mesa… la una de la tarde… giro y miro a la mujer que tenia al lado –"entonces no fue un sueño"- muchas veces le había sucedido… de pronto cayo en cuenta… ella se casaba al atardecer… y aun estaba ahí en su cama… -"se quedo dormida"- hablo bajito…

Sin embargo ella abrió los ojos dejando ver esos grandes rubís –"es hora de que te vayas"- dijo sin saludar, el rubio se levanto encontrando una bata y poniéndosela –"estaré en la cocina… primero báñate tu… se que tienes un importante compromiso y se te esta haciendo algo tarde"- y sin mas salio de la habitación.

Ella salio del departamento sin despedirse, se sentía avergonzada, de la peor calaña… y la verdad lo era. Como era posible que jugara así con los sentimientos de dos personas… y aparte se estaba haciendo daño ella misma. Pensaba en lo que sucedió la noche anterior y no lo podía olvidar…

Pero estas no eran horas de arrepentirse… seguiría su vida como si nunca hubiera conocido a Yamato… pero sintió un gran vació en su alma… como lo iba a olvidar, si él conformaba su todo… la única forma de no tener la necesidad de amarlo era… que ella misma no existiera…

En una hora mas todo su mundo desaparecía… se encontraba haciendo el nudo de la corbata… era irónico, él alistándose para ver como la mujer de su vida se entregaba a otro, se odiaba como era que él permitía todo eso… como era posible que fuera a esa boda, si lo que mas deseaba era desaparecer ahora mismo… al parecer el corazón y su cerebro no estaban coordinados al mismo tiempo… escucho unos toques en la puerta… no puso mucha atención "debe ser Mimi" pensó… pues que esperara, por que él en ese momento no tenia animo de nada. Pero de nuevo, claro que esta vez fueron más insistentes… "¿pero que demonios quieren?"… mas y mas fuertes… hasta que no soporto mas… le estaba dando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-"¡¡¡¿Quién demonios es?!!!"- grito sin importa quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta… pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con una joven vestida de novia… y unos ojos de rubí, por lo cuales lagrimas salían descontroladamente –"¿S…Sora?"- pregunto… pues aunque sus ojos le mostraba la viva imagen de Takenouchi… se negaba a creérselo… puede ser una mas de sus ilusiones.

-"¿Quién mas?"- respondió entre sollozos, arrojándose a los brazos del cantante…

"-¿Qué te sucede?"- Tenia una leve sospecha… no soportaba viéndola así… estaba tan débil y vulnerable… definitivamente una Sora que no conocía… se adentro con ella en brazos, sentándola en el Sofá…

-"perdóname… perdóname Yamato por todo lo que te he hecho…"- de nuevo estaba utilizando esos juegos psicológicos, para convencerlo de que ella no tenia nada de culpa.

-"es mejor que te vallas… tu matrimonio esta por empezar…"- aunque le doliera tenia que decirle eso… no lo utilizaría mas…

-"no hay matrimonio"- susurro… apenas fue audible para el rubio quien abrió los ojos, y la abrazo…

-"me hablas en serio"- ella aun con lagrimas en los ojos… le sonrió…

-"claro esta, a menos de que me case ahora mismo contigo"- el la tomo de la cintura y la beso, cada beso que los dos se proporcionaban siempre eran diferentes… pero muy especiales…

**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida **

**Te amo aunque estés compartida**

**Y sigues tú con el control.**

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado… y no se hayan aburrido… bueno si están leyendo esto es por que no lo hicieron jajaja…. Le pido perdón por los errores de ortografía y gramática… (Que deben ser muchos), siempre tengo la manía de comerme letras, y el corrector de Word no lo corrige todo…

Bueno Gracias por leer esta historia y no se les olviden dejar Reviews… Adiós


End file.
